Just for Fun
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Yamato no era un hombre celoso hasta que comenzó su noviazgo con Mimi, muchos pretendientes a su haber y ahora llega su hermano de vacaciones a su departamento con la intención de sacarlo de quicio. **Proyecto 1-8 Las Mendigas fickeras II**


**Reto de Chia**

• **Pairing:** Mimato/ Takeru

• **Características:** Si Yamato ya tenía que lidiar con otros muchos pretendientes que su novia se ganaba, tanto en américa como en japón, ver que también tenía que hacerlo con su hermano, que estaba dispuesto a quitarle la novia, estaba poniéndolo de muy mal humor. Takeru en realidad no está interesado en Mimi. Ha ido de vacaciones a América para pasarlo bien, sin embargo, se lleva muy bien con su cuñada y ver a su hermano celoso es algo que no se perdería por nada del mundo. Lo bueno, es que Mimi también se una, porque sabe que el sexo durante eso, es cojonudamente brillante.

• **Género:** Romance/humor

* * *

 **JUST FOR FUN**

Lore-chan

* * *

Para Yamato un hombre celoso era un hombre inseguro y él con su apariencia, que provocaba desmayos por donde pisaba, ser celoso sería casi ridículo.

¿Bajo qué contexto podría Yamato Ishida ser celoso? ¿Qué planetas deberían alinearse para provocar ese sentimiento en él?

Pues no era ninguna alineación planetaria, era la alineación de curvas, de piernas contorneadas, cabello trigueño y ojos de gato color miel los que lo ponían celoso. Y era esa clase de celos que nunca creyó experimentar. Esos celos donde no hablaba, donde apretaba la mandíbula y tenía que contar hasta un millón quinientos mil para no golpear el idiota diario que coqueteaba con su novia.

Mimi era coqueta por naturaleza, no lo hacía a propósito. Ella pestañeaba con más velocidad, no para atraer la atención del hombre delante de ella, sino para conseguir un descuento. No usaba esas faldas que con suerte le tapaban el trasero para que otros voltearan a verla con descaro, las usaba porque hacía un calor de los mil demonios y porque le gustaban.

Odiaba haberla descubierto tantos años después de haberla conocido, porque si lo hubiese hecho antes no tendría que lidiar con toda esa fila de ex novios que llamaban, enviaban mensajes y correos electrónicos pidiendo otra oportunidad. Yamato tragaba cristales puntiagudos cuando un tal Michael la visitaba de improviso en el departamento, o ese otro rubiecito llamado Wallace le decía que pasaría por Nueva York en un par de semanas y que sería buena idea juntarse.

Osea, se había ido de Japón para evitar a la tropa de novios que dejó desparramados por allá, para venirse a Estados Unidos y aguantar a los que acá.

Yamato, por su temperamento huraño, nunca fue de muchas novias, menos cuando era vocalista de KoD y las mujeres llovían. No. No así, Mimi, que cambiaba de pareja, como quien cambia de calcetín. De hecho, los ya tres años con Yamato eran lejos el record que todos sus amigos, los de ambos, no podían creer. Menos siendo ellos, Tachikawa e Ishida.

Y la cantidad de años, hacían que sus celos crecieran exponencialmente.

¿Mimi era la única mujer que con el correr de los años se volvía más y más bonita?

El rubio suspiró apesadumbrado mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Tenía en sus manos las cuentas de la casa y en el bolsillo de su pantalón una invitación al teatro de parte de un tal Eric, estaba seguro que era compañero de trabajo de Mimi. Estaba molesto y en cuanto vio la invitación, la rompió en seis y la metió en su bolsillo.

¡Nada de teatro!

Unas profundas risas, lo despertaron de sus furibundos pensamientos de cómo hacer trizas los huesos, uno a uno, de ese Eric.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y las risas pararon en ese segundo. Se acercó al salón y la cabellera trigueña de su novia estaba esparcida en el piso flotante y sobre ella, sentada en su estómago un rubio (otro más) levantó la vista con una sonrisa. Su novia respiraba con dificultad y estaba sonrojada.

—Te has salvado del ataque de cosquillas Takaishi, cuñada.

Yamato frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la imagen frente a él. Y cuando su hermano lo abrazó después de meses sin verlo, éste reaccionó devolviéndoselo.

.

.

—Dos semanas, es genial – sonrió Yamato de lado mientras Mimi servía la cena.

—Podríamos pedirnos un par de días y acompañar a Takeru por la ciudad – la castaña estaba entusiasmada con la idea de tener al hermano menor de su novio. Y que con el que, además, se llevaba de mil maravillas.

Por respuesta Yamato gruñó, no lograba sacarse la imagen de su hermano sobre su novia.

—Te puedes quedar en la habitación de invitados – sonrió ella y Takeru la secundó.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas que el Takaishi traía directo desde Japón. Entre ellas que sus padres estaban muy cercanos últimamente y que, aunque su madre trató de ocultarlo, Hiroaki Ishida se había quedado una noche – quizás más – con ella en el departamento.

Otras noticias, eran que Daisuke y Hikari habían retomado su relación y que Taichi con Sora en cualquier momento contraían matrimonio. Joe, Koushirou y Meiko tenían un triángulo amoroso de lo más extraño.

Miyako estaba esperando su segundo hijo con Ken Ichijouji, e Iori estaba a punto de ser contratado por una importante firma de abogados.

—¿Y tú? – Preguntó Mimi ordenando la cama donde su cuñado dormiría - ¿No piensas sentar cabeza?

El rubio menor miró a su hermano de soslayo que cruzado de brazos, parecía no tener intenciones de dejar a la Tachikawa sola con él.

Lo entendió de inmediato, él podría negarlo, pero Yamato era celoso, muy celoso y no porque fuese inseguro de sí mismo, sino que era celoso porque odiaba que miraran, tocaran o desearan lo que era de él. Muy machista a los ojos de cualquiera, pero es que la falta de apego maternal repercutió en el apego que desarrolló con cada una de sus parejas, más con Mimi que era, por lejos, la relación más seria y duradera que había tenido.

Y por ello, iba a hacerlo picar.

—Sentaría cabeza, pero lamentablemente, la mujer que quiero está con otro – su tono de voz fue de congoja total y Yamato respingó.

—No te sientas, Takeru – consoló ella abrazándolo – ya va a llegar.

—Esto es una broma… - susurró el Ishida al ver que su hermano apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y la apretaba de la cintura – Sí, sí… es una pena – no podía ocultar su molestia y tomó a Mimi de la muñeca alejándola de Takeru – Buenas Noches, hasta mañana.

Cerró la puerta y llevó a rastras a su novia hasta la habitación.

Mimi iba a hablar, pero Yamato no la dejó. La besó a medida que la hacía retroceder a la cama y la acostaba en ella. Se subió a horcajadas sin darle un respiro, la obligó a abrir su boca ante el furioso beso con que la atacó. Soltó un quejido de placer contra sus labios, sonó casi como un suspiro. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando, desnuda, se encontró retorciéndose bajo el edredón, agarrando una de sus almohadas para llevarla a su cara y reprimir de alguna manera los fuertes gemidos que la lengua de Yamato en su intimidad le provocaba soltar.

El rubio parecía poseído y luego de alcanzado el orgasmo, no demoró en meterse entre sus piernas y arremeter con fuerza, descontrol, velocidad.

Mimi no sabía, pero por la mente de Yamato solo se repetía la palabra _"Mía, mía y de nadie más"_

 _._

 _._

Fue cosa de salir de la ducha para encontrar a su hermano metido en la cama, muy campante, con el control de la televisión en la mano y a Mimi cerca de él revisando algo en su celular.

Takeru estaba jugando con su paciencia.

—Hay televisión en la sala – dijo con voz seca abriendo la puerta del inmenso armario. Parecía una pequeña habitación dentro de la habitación.

Mimi sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su cuñado.

Tonta era la última palabra que alguien usaría para definir a Tachikawa, aparentarlo era una cosa, serlo, otra completamente diferente. Y la noche de sexo desenfrenado, de esos que tenían solo en ocasiones especiales, eran motivo de celos.

Mas fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió que su propio hermano le produjese esos sentimientos. Sabiendo que Takeru no sentía nada por ella y ella mucho menos algo por él. Pero picarlo, por obtener emoción y locura en la cama, ameritaba un poco de dosis de celos para Yamato.

¿Lo mejor? Su cuñado ya lo había notado y estaba de acuerdo.

De pillarlos en la cama viendo televisión, Yamato, los encontró más tarde cocinando muy acaramelados. Takeru estaba pegado a la espalda de Mimi y tomaba el cuchillo cortando las verduras. Reían como dos niños.

Esa noche, Mimi tuvo que pedirle a su novio que parara, porque su garganta ya le dolía de tanto gemir y sus piernas terminaron acalambradas.

Estuvo dos días áfónica.

Los días pasaron y el plan de Mimi y Takeru iba viento en popa, hacer rabiar a su hermano era glorioso y recibir sexo como Kamisama manda era tocar las estrellas.

Salían juntos a las tiendas y se encargaban de enviarles fotos vía _whatsapp_ a Yamato para que se enterara. Paseaban en bicicleta por el Central Park. Mimi le eligió más de tres sombreros a su cuñado – prenda favorita del rubio – almorzaron en un lindo restaurante donde Mimi había sido chef anteriormente.

Y como guinda de la torta, esa noche salieron a bailar y llegaron bebidos pasadas las cinco de la mañana.

La primera semana de "visita" de Takeru había sido entretenida, al menos eso decían ellos, porque lo que era Yamato había sido una real tortura y prueba a su contención de querer agarrar a su hermano, a veces, a golpes.

El rubio Ishida estaba se brazos cruzados en medio de sala cuando, la castaña y el Takaishi entraron cantando abrazados.

A Yamato le habían denegado las vacaciones, no así a Mimi. Por lo que ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y a solas… Yamato apretó la mandíbula. Los celos lo estaban comiendo por dentro y trató y trató de mantenerlo a raya… pero…

—Te estuve llamando… - su voz sonó a sepulturero.

—No lo escuché – y al parecer esa frase fue muy divertida, porque tanto Mimi como Takeru explotaron en risas.

—Son más de las cinco de la mañana.

—Pues yo estoy de vacaciones.

—¡Pues yo no! – exclamó Yamato cansado – y no podía quedarme dormido, sabiendo que… - miró a su hermano de reojo - … que estabas afuera.

Mimi se alejó de su cuñado, no sin antes decirle algo rápido al oído. Éste se fue al dormitorio de visitas y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La castaña avanzó como gata en celo a su novio, moviéndose con la sensualidad que el alcohol en su cuerpo le permitía. Lo agarró de la camisa y antes de besarlo, susurró:

—Me encanta que te pongas celoso. Me calienta.

—No estoy celoso – indicó alzando la cabeza para que ella no pudiera besarlo.

—¿Seguro? Porque hay una invitación rota en tus pantalones que dicen lo contrario y la forma en la que me has follado cada vez que Takeru se me acerca… contradice tus palabras.

Sonrió triunfante cuando Yamato la llevó contra la pared y le abrió la blusa con un solo movimiento tras romperle todos los botones, que se dispersaron por el suelo. Frente a él, el sujetador color piel lo invitó a continuar.

" _Mía, mía, solo mía"_

—Sólo tuya… tonto – habló Mimi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – tuya y de nadie más. Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

—Te vas arrepentir de haber jugado a los celos esta semana – sonrió de lado.

—Yo creo que no…

La tomó en sus brazos, ella aprovechó de enredar sus piernas a su cintura y se fueron al dormitorio.

.

.

Yamato abrazó a su hermano con fuerza cuando notó que ya llamaban por primera vez a abordar el vuelo Nueva York – Tokyo.

Luego de que todo se aclarara y que ambos tuvieran una larga charla acerca de esos incompresibles celos que tenía el Ishida, todo se calmó. La última semana fue muy entretenida y el Takaishi prometió volver para las vacaciones de invierno.

—Si yo no puedo venir, deberían darse una vuelta por Odaiba – comento el pequeño rubio abrazando a su cuñada esta vez. La apretó contra sí con fuerza y vio a Yamato rodar los ojos.

—Te voy a extrañar.

—Lo sé… soy _extrañable_ – rio.

Mimi y Yamato sacudieron su mano hasta que perdieron de vista Takeru. Y de pronto un vacío llenó por completo a la castaña.

Todo había sido solo por diversión, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora para atraer y provocar a Yamato para que se transformara en ese animal del cual se había hecho adicta?

Tomó la mano de su novio y caminaron hasta la salida, pero antes de alcanzar las puertas corredizas, la castaña le pidió al rubio que se acercara.

—Yamato, ese oficial me quedó viendo el trasero. Te lo juro – dijo con seriedad.

Él se mordió el labio, ahogando una risa y tan serio como pudo le murmuró al oído.

—Que sepas que me he puesto muy celoso – y Mimi dio un respingo cuando de la nada la mano de Ishida se ciñó en su trasero – es sólo mío.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, ya quería llegar al departamento.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
